


welcome to hell, your highness

by saltyowls



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), jatp - Fandom
Genre: Band, Bisexual Julie, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Music, New School, Pansexual Luke, Trans Luke, bisexual reggie, genderfluid flynn, no ones straight, royal au, slowburn ship?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyowls/pseuds/saltyowls
Summary: Reginald Peters in next in line for the British throne, but when he goes to highschool in America, what will he do now that he is ‘normal’?
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Alex Mercer, nick/carrie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. across the world

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up, this is my first jatp fic on ao3 and i’m still quite new to writing so please let me know how i did in the comments! criticism is greatly appreciated:)

I laid my napkin on my lap as I sat at the dining table. It was an early Saturday morning and my parents called me down for a 'meeting', what ever that ment. I fiddled with the napkin while I waited for my parents to show up, quietly listening to the doors in the castle open and close. After about 5 minutes I heard the familiar sound of my Mother's heels enter the room so I fixed my posture and attention to her. 

"Reginald, we have some good news." My mother said, sitting down beside me at the head of the table. 

"Okay. Where's Father?" 

"In his study." She waved as if it was nothing. "You know how you've said you've always wanted to go to Hollywood?" 

My smile grew as I nodded. Will I finally be able to leave this stupid place?

"Well....Me and your Father found a boarding family that would be willing to take you in so you can do a year of schooling in America!" My mother smiled big, waving her hands in a jazz-handy kind of way. 

"Boarding family?" 

"Well of course! Me and your Father can't just stay there with you for the whole year, we have things to do." 

"Mother, when I said I wanted to go to LA I meant as a family trip, not sending me off to live with strangers!" My voice raised slightly. 

"Sorry Reginald, but your going weather you like it or not. Your leaving in a week, go pack your bags." My mother frowned before leaving the room, I'm guessing to go drink. 

Why me? What did I ever do to deserve being sent of the America for gods sake? I rolled my eyes and stormed up to my room, anger practically rolling off of me. I rarely get this angry, so when I looked at my self in the mirror I freaked out a bit. 

My face was red and I had began to sweat. Gross. I ran the bath to calm my self down which helped, but I was still upset an hour later when I was hopping back into bed. I found my phone and scrolled through tiktok for a while, trying to get my mind off of everything. 

"Your highness?" A soft voice said from my doorway. 

"Yes?"

"Your mother would like you to do some research on the school your going to, Los Feliz High School in Hollywood."

"Thank you Martha. And please call my Reginald. 'Your highness' sounds so," I paused to think of the right word. "Snobby." 

"Sorry, Reginald." Martha said goodbye and left me to my research. I closed tiktok and opened google. I quickly found the school website and read through it. Maybe this wasn't so bad. 

I found an article with a picture of 5 girls on the cover, each wearing a different colour. "Dirty Candi?" I looked through the article and found out that they preform at the school a lot. This definitely isn't going to be so bad.

As the days passed I began to dread going to LA once again. It seemed great, but the idea of leaving home for a whole year? That was scaring me just a bit. And leaving my family and friends was sad too, but my parents fought all the time and it was hard to make friends being royalty, so guess the people I won't miss too much, just the place.

“Reginald! Hurry up son,” My father yelled from outside my bedroom. I quickly grabbed my suitcases and ran out the door and down the large stair case. My mother and Father were waiting by the car when I got there, small smiles on their pale faces. 

“So, I guess it’s time to leave. Love you guys.” I gave them a close-lipped smile before I hugged them and sat in the car, waving as I left the driveway. 

-:-

“Your Royal Highness, your bags.” A tall man said as I walked off of the plane. I gestured to the car in which I was taking to my new ‘home’ and looked around. I was here, Los Angelos, USA. “I’m so not ready for this,” I mumbled under my breath while I sat down in the black car. “But here I go.”


	2. reggie peters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reginald meets his exchange family and gets a new name (kind of).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is a bit longer than the last one, and this is how long the future chapters are going to be. hope you enjoy!

Music played through my headphones as the driver took me to where I was staying. Apparently the family consisted of a dad, a teen girl, and a boy child. It was a short drive before we pulled into the driveway which was lined with lights and greenery. We parked in front of the garage where 3 people were standing. The kid was holding up a sign that said, 'welcome to your new home!' in messy handwriting. 

I got out of the car and shook hands with everyone, "Hi, my name is Reginald but i'm sure you already knew that." 

"Happy to finally meet you, I'm Ray and this is Julie and Carlos." He gestured to his kids. Julie was wearing a blue dress and Carlos was wearing a button down shirt. Classy. 

"Hi your highness!" Carlos said, bowing. Julie slapped him slightly making me laugh. 

"You don't have to call me that, Reginald is fine. And plus, I don't really want people to know I'm royalty, it takes the fun out of surprising everyone." I winked at carlos who's smiled grew bigger. 

"Okay, normal person." Carlos poorly winked at me. 

"Reginald, Julie can show you your room while me and carlos here go finish up breakfast. Pancakes are good?"

"They sound great." Ray and Carlos turned back to the house which just left me and Julie. "So...."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you too. So where's my room?" 

"Just follow me." Julie started to walk up the steps to the big house, I followed quickly behind. "Do you always go by reginald?" 

"Uh yeah. My parents wanted to be 'formal.'"

"When we go to school on monday your gonna want something different or else your gonna be bullied back to the uk." Julie laughed, pushing the house door open and heading up the stairs. 

"Well what do you have in mind?" 

"I don't know, like Reggie or something." 

"Reggie sounds cool." 

"Great, Reggie it is." She led me down a short hallway which led to the guest bedroom. "Here's where you'll be staying. We left it pretty plain so you can decorate it how ever you want to." 

I looked around the room. A double bed was pushed up against the window, a dresser on the opposite wall, and a small desk in the corner. 

"I like it." 

"Oh good. We were worried you weren't." Julie played with her bracelets. 

"I' sorry, am I making you nervous?" I blurted out, making note of Julie's fidgeting. 

"What? No, no. Well, the royal part of you is making me a bit nervous, but your ten times nicer than I thought you would be."

"Well, that's good. And trust me, only thing different about being royalty and being," I paused trying to think of a less insulting word then 'normal'. "Non-royalty is money. And at this very moment I've got none." 

Julie laughed and smiled, "Okay." A moment after Julie spoke Ray called us back downstairs. As we walked down the hallway I saw a picture of what looked like Julie as a kid with who I'm guessing was her mom. 

"Reggie?" Julie said softly. 

"Yeah, coming." I hopped down the stairs and sat down on one of the stools. Ray handed me a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, passing the syrup and butter afterwards. 

"So, Reginald-"

"You can call him Reggie." Julie chimed in. 

Ray nodded and continued talking, "So, Reggie, how is school in the uk?" 

"Well, my parents homeschooled me so that was alright I guess, but I'm excited to find out what highschool is like in general." 

"Do you think you'll join any after school activities?" 

"Maybe, I don't have many hobbies though, I've only ever really been good at school." 

"Well hey! Maybe Julie and teach you piano!" Ray looked at Julie who forced a smile. 

I laughed, "I wish. I tried to play piano when I was younger and I don't have the fingers for it. Do you play any other instruments?" 

"Nope, just piano. I like to sing though, you?" Julie poured a heavy amount of syrup over her pancakes. 

"No, i think guitar or bass would be cool to learn." 

"Oh!" Julie's face lit up and she pulled out her phone. "Speaking of guitar, some of my friends are coming over later today to help with a project and one of them plays guitar!" 

"oh cool!"

"Julie, I thought you canceled?" Ray asked, his happy voice changing into a more stern one. 

"I tried but Flynn is busy all after school next week and the projects due on thursday so today and tomorrow are the only days we can do it." 

"Fine, but maybe spend some time getting Reggie introduced, I'm sure he doesn't want to watch that." 

"Don't worry Dad, we will." 

The rest of the day passed quickly, Carlos showed me all of his soccer tricks and taught me some too. He also convinced me that it's called soccer, not football. After that he showed me around the neighborhood and soon enough Julie's friends were here. 

"Hey Reggie, my friends are here. wanna come down and meet them now?" Julie asked. I was unpacking some of my things while she was writing some notes down on the desk. 

"Uh, sure?" I put down the clothes I was putting in my dresser. 

"Sweet!" Julie stood up and we walked downstairs. Through the glass I saw a brown haired boy and a girl with long black hair. "Okay, so the one with black hair is Flynn and the boy is Luke, he's the one who plays guitar." 

I nodded as Julie opened the door, and her friends walked in. Luke was only a bit taller than me and wore a tank top with the sleeves cut off. Flynn was wearing a black dress with pink biker shorts on underneath. 

"So guys, this is the exchange student that's staying with us, Reggie." Julie said. She winked at me which I'm guessing meant that they didn't know that I was a prince. 

"Nice to meet you." I shook Flynn's hands but Luke went in for a fistbump, which I awkwardly did. 

"Ohh, british, fancy." Flynn laughed. 

"Heh, yeah." I responded, smiling. 

"Okay, you guys wanted to start getting things ready? I just wanna talk to Reggie for a sec." 

"Sure, Jules." Luke said. He tapped Flynn in the head before racing up the stairs, Flynn chasing afterward. 

"How does she not trip in those heels?" I asked Julie once her friends were upstairs. 

"Magic, I swear." Julie joked which made me laugh. "I just want to let you know that they don't know, okay?"

"Thanks a lot. I realized on the way over here I want to try and have a so called 'normal' life, right? Like a movie or something." 

"Yeah, I understand." 

"Okay then." Julie smiled and we went back upstairs. I hung around and chatted with everyone of a bit before going and finishing my room off. The rest of the weekend went by like the wind; on sunday I got a tour of the town and got to go to all of Carlos and Julie's favourite places, which were mostly restaurants and food stands but I wasn't complaining. 

On Monday morning I got up early and made sure everything was ready. My backpack, my lunch, my phone. I didn't want anything to go wrong. I looked at the clock on my phone, 7:50, almost time to leave. I headed down the stairs and saw Julie putting on her shoes. 

"Ready to go?" 

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? Almost." I joked. Julie smiled and stood up. 

"Then let's go. My dads dropping us off early so I can give you a bit of a tour and you can meet the rest of my friends. I think you'll like them, especially Alex." 

"What's Alex like?" 

"Quite mostly. But once you get to know him he's pretty funny, like you." Julie said matter-of-factly. She opened the door of the jeep for me after she hopped in the other side. 

"You think i'm funny?" 

"I mean, sure. I barely know you but you seem like a great dude, not a stuck up prince like most tv princes are." 

"Well, thank you and also rude!" I pretended to be mad as we drove the short length to school, Julie playing along. Once we reached the school we said our goodbyes to Carlos and Ray and we walked up to the school. Right before Julie opened the school doors she said one last thing which made me even more nervous. 

"Welcome to hell, your Highness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it, new chapter out soon! creative criticism is appreciated.


End file.
